Penny for them
by Unicornus
Summary: Mitchell has found a woman with a past - can he save her? Warnings:slight gore, abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell walked along the tow-path of the canal - lost in thought.

"Penny for them!" said a voice.

Mitchell looked up to see a woman of about 45, brunette, curvy, softly spoken.

"Are you okay?" she continued.

"Fine" Mitchell replied.

"Well I'd take a couple of steps this way then or you'll have an early bath!"

Mitchell suddenly realized how close to the edge of the canal he was, she reached out & grabbed his arm pulling him towards her.

"Thanks" he grinned, seeing her for the first time, "Ah would you like to go for a coffee?" He added quickly, "as a sort of thanks for saving me." His smile could melt ice.

"Yeah okay – then you can tell me why you almost walked into the canal just then," returning the smile.

They sat at the coffee shop for ages, talking about everything and nothing; laughing like old friends till it was nearing closing time.

"Can I walk you home?" Mitchell inquired.

"That would be nice but…."said Frankie.

"How did you get a name like Frankie? He laughed, "not that it doesn't suit you mind."

"It's really Frances but my Grand Da used to call me Frankie – drove my Ma potty. When I moved over here to start a new life I changed it."

"Moved from where?"

"Ireland, County Cork I know I don't sound it…"

Her sentence was stopped by soft lips caressing hers.

Mitchell stepped back: "Sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Frankie stared at him…"It was very nice, wonderful in fact" she stammered, "but I'm old enough to be your Mother!"

"Little do you know!" laughed Mitchell, slipping his arm into hers, "You're such a tonic; you saved my life twice today!"

They walked slowly along to her road, but as they drew nearer to the house she started to get twitchy.

"Look you better go now – thanks for the coffee" she said, slipping his arm from hers and moving further apart.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing – just got to get in that's all. Maybe I'll see you again at the coffee shop." Under her breath saying "If I can get away."

The curtain moved as she got to the gate; suddenly her whole body stance changed….she looked old and frightened.

Mitchell stood in the shadows and watched – this didn't feel right, something was terribly wrong. He watched the house all night with increasing unease.

About nine the next morning Frankie left the house, beanie hat pulled down – not the type of thing you'd wear this weather. He waited till they were well away from the house before he approached her.

"Fancy bumping into you here" he said trying to sound casual.

Frankie held her head down and mumbled something about not being a good idea to talk to her. Mitchell barred her way pulling her into an alleyway and swiftly pulling off the hat. One side of her face was one mass of bruises and some cuts running into her hairline.

"What happened?" he demanded – looking horrified.

She shrank back at the volume of his voice.

"Hey…hey it's okay!" he said as gently as he could, "Who did this to you?"

Frankie grabbed back the hat and turned away as if ashamed. "Doesn't matter – he'll be going away soon."

"Your husband?" glared Mitchell, his hands flexing into fists trying to keep his temper in check.

"Not exactly – it doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Like hell it does!" growled Mitchell, "Who in God's name does he think he is?"

"You can't do anything – he owns me"

"What! No one owns anyone," his temper rising…..he was shocked at the state of her: the bright, lively, funny woman he met the day before was gone and in her place a stooping, frightened shadow.

"Please don't do anything…..he'll hurt you. He's mad" she pleaded "I'm used to it; I just have to keep out of his way till he leaves."

"You're not going back there," Mitchell replied, "What's going on? What do you mean he OWNS you? Come on – you need to tell me everything."

His eyes turned black, darker than she'd ever seen any ones and she felt she could trust him. She had to tell him everything….tell all the darkness. Many coffees later and a few hours had passed Mitchell had learned that Frankie had been "sold" to this monster by her step-father to pay his debts. She'd been 14 when she was handed over, managed to escape to England a few years later but had been found again. She was his slave in all ways.

"I wish I was stronger. I feel so stupid so ashamed," she said looking into the bottom of the mug.

"You are a strong, beautiful, sexy, amazing woman," said Mitchell taking her hand, "and you are NOT going back there. We need to get those cuts seen to as well."

"I can't go to A&E they'll be questions," she looked terrified.

"No problem – come with me. One of my house-mates is a nurse. She'll help she won't say anything."

An hour later they were at the quirky house he called home. Nina had just come off shift and was just about to get into bed when Mitchell knocked on the bedroom door.

"Nina….could you help me a minute?"

"What! Mitchell! I've just got in from a pig of a shift and…." Opening the door.

Mitchell quickly explained things and Nina threw on a dressing gown and came down.

"Really I'm fine; he shouldn't have bothered you," started Frankie.

"Come on love let's get you sorted," said Nina looking from Mitchell to the woman. "We'll use the bathroom, better light."

A few minutes later Nina came storming down the stairs with a face like thunder, "Bastard utter bastard "she said under her breath.

"Is everything okay?" asked Mitchell.

"No it bloody well isn't! She's taken a hell of a beating. She's got bruises all over her body and old scaring too! She's taken years of that, poor woman" Taking Mitchell by the arm and looking straight into his eyes, Nina continued "She's scarred but she's scarred for you. She says if she doesn't go back he'll come looking for her…..for you."

Frankie appeared on the stairs.

"Thanks for your help but I can't put you all in danger."

"You won't…..I want him to come looking for us and he's going to get one hell of a surprise with what he finds. I'm not letting you go back there – he'll kill you! You've taken enough crap from him – you'll be safe here."

She sidled over to the sofa and sat down looking at her feet, Mitchell knelt down and gently taking her hands in his said: "I promise he'll NEVER touch you again."

Nina was leaning against the kitchen wall when the front door opened and George walked in. Frankie shot up off the sofa but Mitchell caught her in his arms holding her close. "It's only George, he's a friend. He lives here too."

George looked from Nina to Mitchell holding this unknown woman to his chest. "What's going on?"

Nina took him into the kitchen, and whilst making some drinks explained what had happened.

"That's George. He's a mate, Nina's his girlfriend."

"Who's the pretty girl upstairs? She looked really worried when Nina was patching me up, but she didn't say anything."

"You can see Annie?" he sounded surprised.

"Of course I can, just because you're dead doesn't mean you're not there." Said Frankie, matter-of-factly.

Nina came in carrying mugs, followed by George. Mitchell took the mugs handing one to Frankie.

"You're staying here" said George taking Nina by the hand and kissing it, tears welling into his eyes.

Annie appeared on the stairs, "Of course she's staying & she can have my room. We'll get a bed or mattress or something for Frankie to sleep on."

"Thank you but I can't. He'll hurt you all, he'll make your lives hell," she began to shake. "He's a monster!"

Annie walked over to Frankie and gently said "Love we know about monsters and he's not going to scare us, believe me. You're staying!"

"Well that's settled then." Smiled Mitchell, hugging Frankie round the shoulders.

The next few weeks were like Heaven to Frankie, even tho' she didn't leave the house much. Her bruises were healing, and she was feeling more confident in herself. She had 'friends', there was laughter and smiles and most of all Mitchell.

He hated leaving her alone for too long. But he went to work as normal and when he returned, he was greeted with hugs and wonderful meals for all of them to share. It felt like a real home and most of all he had Frankie to cuddle in front of the television or dance round the living room with.

Annie enjoyed Frankie's company too, even when they got to talking about the darker things that had happened to her. She felt she'd found another friend.

The hammering on the front door should have warned them.

"Probably George forgot his key and dying for the loo" laughed Frankie, opening the door.

The next – everything went into slow motion. Frankie was shoved into the room hitting the wall by the stairs with a crack.

"Your Goth boyfriend gone out, has he? I'll deal with him later. He must have a Grannie fetish….old scrag like you tickling his fancy! What a joke!"

He hit her to the floor and put the boot in, Frankie tried to curl up but a hand grabbed her by the hair to pull her up again. A fist to the stomach…he kept kicking and punching.

"Annie get out" screamed Frankie, "He'll hurt you….go!"

Annie suddenly vanished and appeared screaming in front of Mitchell.

"He's got her on the floor….he's hitting her! Oh God, Mitchell…..Frankie!"

Mitchell dropped the mop he was using and run, narrowly missing one of the nurses coming in the other direction. "Hey you can't leave that here" she shouted after him looking at the fallen mop and bucket in the middle of the corridor.

"Go tell George." He yelled back.

"Who's George?" answered the nurse looking confused.

Annie vanished again to look for George but finding Nina first, who called the Police saying a very violent domestic was happening in hope they'd get there before the worst happened. Then they got George.

Mitchell got there first – finding the door wide open and blood smeared over the walls and floor, furniture smashed.

Looking quickly round the room, he charged up the stairs "Frankie! Frankie!" he yelled, running into Annie's room…nothing. He looked out of the window and saw slight movement. Crashing back down the stairs he ran into the Police and Paramedic coming in.

"She's in the garden," he shouted "through the kitchen."

The sight they met was something they'd never forget in a hurry. Frankie was sprawled on the grass on her back. Blood pouring from wounds in both her stomach and below; she'd been gutted like a fish! Her face a mass of blood and pulped flesh, she managed to moan. Her eyes trying to focus on Mitchell.

"Oh God, Frankie!" cried Mitchell sinking to his knees to cradle her head in his lap.

"Out of the way Sir, please let me help her" said the Paramedic trying not to reach and stay calm.

Another flurry of movement behind them revealed George and Nina pushing past the Policeman, into the garden. Nina buried her face in George's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, no I should have stayed!" wailed Annie putting her hands to her face.

"She's still alive but barely," said the Paramedic, "We need to get her to hospital NOW. Please we need to move her."

George took Mitchell by the shoulders, "Come on mate" he sobbed, "Let them help her." Manoeuvring him out of the way.

"I'm going with her" said Mitchell, his eyes darkened to black pits. "Oh Christ don't let her die!"

Mitchell and Annie went in the ambulance with George & Nina making their way in a taxi.

"It'll be a miracle if she's survives this" whispered Nina waiting in the corridor outside the operating theatre, George staring into space, just nodded.

"She'll be alright, she'll be alright" Mitchell kept repeating like a mantra, Annie was at his side hugging his arm.

Suddenly the doors opened and the green gowned surgeon came out. "I'm sorry" he started, hanging his head, "there was so much damage….." everything else he said ebbed away.

"Noooooo!" cried Mitchell, "Not now she was just starting to live."

He took a deep breath and said "I want to see her."

After a few minutes they were allowed in; Frankie lying on the operating table although tided up and covered over Mitchell could sense the injuries and bristled with anger.

"He made me break my promise to you" he said stroking her hair, "he's going to pay big style. I never got the chance to show you how I felt. When I first saw you….." he words melted into sobs, tears running down his face. George & Nina at his side hugging him and trying to gently pull him away.

A nurse arrived, and feeling awkward said " We have to ur….there's paperwork….do you know who was next of kin?"

Mitchell looked up and calmly said "I am, she's mine." And looking at the others added "She's family."

George and Nina exchanged looks, Annie nodded.

"We'll make sure she's looked after Mitchell," said George rubbing his back, "Come on let them do what's needed."

The next thing Mitchell was running through the corridors with George haring after him, Nina caught up with him by the main gate; holding her side from the stitch she'd got.

"Where is he?" she panted.

"He's gone" replied George waving his arms in front of him, "I couldn't keep up. He's going to tear that bloke apart…..we have to stop Mitchell but I don't know where she used to live."

Annie's voice replied from behind them. "I do, but I think we'll get there too late. He wants to kill him and I think we should let Mitchell do just that."

George stared at Annie "You can't mean that – he has to pay for what he's done but not that! It'll effect Mitchell make him more dark and morose."

Nina said quietly " I agree with Annie the bastard should suffer and Mitchell's the best person to deal it out!"

"I can't believe you two! We have to stop Mitchell….please Annie the address….please."

As soon as Mitchell arrived he barged through the gate; kicking the front door so hard it hung off it's hinges.

"What the fuck!" The Monster was about the same height as Mitchell but twice as wide and solid muscle. Not the gym honed type – the sort you got from beating on people. He stood in the passageway taking all the light.

"Oh Goth boy," he grinned, "Like the bigger slit - make sure you could get it in! The tummy one was a parting gift. Don't tell me she's still around….must be losing my touch. Stupid bitch can't even die right."

Mitchell flew grabbing him by the throat and ramming him along the passageway hitting both walls as he went.

"You bastard!" he screamed, "You want to know what her pain was like well I'll show you."

Grabbing a knife off of the worktop as they piled into the kitchen, the Monster finding purchase on the kettle brought it up alongside of Mitchell's head. The knife had found a home in the Monster's gut but he was still coming at him….laughing. "Goth boy missing his old pussy is he?" taunting.

Mitchell's eyed glazed and he had him by the neck, raising off his feet. Suddenly the look of fear came over the Monster's face he'd never been on this side of a fight before. There was a snap and he slumped to the floor.

A noise from the passageway made Mitchell turn – the fever still pulsing through him.

"Oh Christ, Oh Christ….Mitchell!" wailed George holding his hands out in front of him. "It's me, it's George….oh Christ!"

The aftermath of what happened looked like a bear had wreaked the house; the Monster up against the fridge sprawling onto the floor blood oozing from a gaping hole in his stomach. His head at a very odd angle.

"It was too quick," breathed Mitchell, "I should have ripped him to pieces and let him watch."

"We have to get out …the Police will be here soon you can't be found here! Mitchell come on Frankie wouldn't want you hurt."

Somehow George managed to get Mitchell out of the house and back to their road. Incident tape was over the door and a young Policeman stood outside.

"Oh fuck!" said George, "Now what are we going to do? You're covered in his blood Mitchell."

" Most of it's Frankie's" he said calmly and walked up to the door.

The young Policeman on duty stiffened on seeing the two men walking towards him, especially as one of them was bloody.

"Sorry you can't go in there." he tried to sound authoritative. "There's been an..."

"We live here," said George, "She was our friend."

"I'm so sorry but you can't go in there till they've finished, they'll get everything cleaned up."

George spoke to the young man "Look he can't be left like this he's covered in her blood. Let me get something for him to change into at least. We've just come back from the hospital."

At that moment the Detective came out and starred at Mitchell "What the hell is this?"

George stood in front of Mitchell "Please can we go in? Get some things for him. We live here."

After a few more minutes discussion Mitchell was lead to his room by an escort to get a change of clothes and some personal bits.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" said the young Policeman. "We'll get everything cleaned up and let you know when you can come back. The description of the assailant sounds like he's a nutter!"

"He was." mumbled Mitchell, "and it was too quick!"

Annie stayed at the house keeping an eye on things whilst the 'clean up' went on. Mitchell, George and Nina stayed at the hospital for the night at the Nurses Lodge. The others gave them a wide berth.

"I found this amongst my clothes," said Mitchell, "She must have put it there after she'd ironed them."

And he handed George a piece of paper; who read it and gave it over to Nina. She read it, and then went over to Mitchell giving him a hug and said " You made Frankie really happy."

Mitchell took back the paper and read it again.

"Mitchell, my friend and Knight in black leather.

I'm so glad I met you. Wish it could have been sooner,

then I'd have more time to make you happy.

George, Nina and Annie are wonderful, you are so

lucky to have friends like that.

I'll always be there for you, your friend.

Much love Frankie xxxxx"

He gently folded the paper, kissed it and put it safely away in his wallet.

The next day they were allowed back into the house; no sign of blood but George, Nina and Mitchell could still smell a trace of it...Frankie's blood...their friend for such a brief amount of time but she touched all their hearts. Annie had someone she could confide in, Nina someone who made her feel at home, George someone to cook and laugh with. And Mitchell someone to fall in love with.

The following week was the funeral with only them attending; they didn't know if she had family still in Ireland. And Mitchell didn't want to meet them. She was buried under the name of "Frankie Mitchell"

"She'd have liked that," said Annie, "like she belonged to us. To you."

"I can still feel her," murmured Mitchell, "still hear her giggle."

"You REALLY liked her didn't you?" said Nina. "Did she know what you are?"

"Yes I told her one evening after you'd gone to bed, and about you and George."

"She never let on!" said Nina looking surprised.

"She said it didn't matter – you guys are the best people she ever met and she would protect our secrets with her life. In a way she did."

George took Nina's hand and wandered off, leaving Annie with Mitchell.

"I think she loved you...and not a Motherly way either. Oh I shouldn't have said that, especially now. Sorry!"

Mitchell looked at Annie and smiled for the first time since he'd lost Frankie.

"She said she was too old for me! And when I told her how old I really am, she said "Bang goes the idea of a toy boy then."

They both grinned. "Hey what did you do that for?" jumped Mitchell.

"Do what?" said Annie.

"Pinched my bum!"he looked surprised. Then he smiled to himself as he heard in his head.

"Gone but not forgotten my Knight in black leather."

"Penny for them" inquired Annie.

"A whole bloody treasure trove." smiled Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2

George came into the kitchen a bit bleary eyed "Morning Frankie. Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." Smiled Frankie, sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Ah, Mitchell's not up yet!" said George, trying to make normal conversation starring at her drinking.

"Oh he is – just not got out of bed yet!" she giggled.

"Oh, Whoa," answered George, suddenly clicking to what she said. "You can do that?"

"With practice and boy have we practiced," grinned Frankie.

"I don't wish to know that," amused George, then smiled to himself. "Oh that's why he's had that grin."

"Morning George." Mitchell bounced into the room, walking over & hugging Frankie, "Morning Lover," he whispered then kissed her deeply.

"Get a room!" said a female voice, Nina walked in grinning. "Wondered what the noise was last night – hang on how can you….you're a ghost!"

"Practice apparently," said George throwing a dish-cloth at Mitchell which landed on the back of his neck with a wet slap.

"Right you're for it!" yelled Mitchell chasing George out of the kitchen & rugby tackling him onto the sofa.

"You're like a couple of kids," said Nina laughing.

"What's going on!" Annie's voice cut the laughter.

"Just playing," beamed Mitchell, letting George go, who landed on the floor.

"OW!" yelled George.

"I'm sure Nina can rub it better," chortled Frankie.

"Stop it!" laughed Nina, hitting Frankie on the arm.

"Better make sure you're hurt in the right place." Smirked Mitchell.

George & Nina blushed, Mitchell winked at Frankie.

"Oh God," said Annie, "I'm making tea." And stomped off to the kitchen.

"What's got up her?" said Frankie.

"No-one" said Mitchell, "We sort of tried to get it together once – but we're friends; it was weird. Not like us; that's special and amazing" kissing her again.

Frankie went into the kitchen, Annie was making tea.

"Sorry," she said. Annie looked up. "I'm visiting Annie. I just want to be with Mitchell for a while – don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you, I could never….with Mitchell. I wanted to but we're friends you know – weird!"

Annie sidled over and whispered "How do you…..you know?"

Frankie whispered some think in Annie's ear just as Mitchell walked back into the kitchen, both looked up at him.

"What?"

Both went into fits of giggles; Mitchell blushed, "What?"

"Later babe," smiled Frankie, winking at Annie who concentrated real hard on making tea.

Mitchell, George & Nina went off to work, leaving Annie & Frankie sorting out the house.

"Want a cuppa?" said Frankie, "Can you drink now?"

"No…but I taste sometimes if I concentrate hard and other things sometimes too but I have to have some sort of contact."

"Ah ha!" said Frankie, "Me thinks I feel a plan about to happen. Let's talk!"

Meanwhile, at the hospital canteen George was interrogating Mitchell.

"I mean how? Can you….you know, inside – can you feel? When she cums….when you do?"

Mitchell was grinning at him, "George you're digging a pit."

"Just curious!"

"It's the most amazing feeling ever. We can do whatever we like; I can really – what was it you said; oh yes 'smack the grannie out of it'. I can turn & I can't kill her. It's a freedom I've never had with anyone else."

"Must look really odd." Said George.

"It's not like we do public performances, George!" raising his eyebrows, "Back to work – closer to home time."

George walked out with him: "How long is Frankie here for?"

"Don't know – I think they've allowed her time because of, you know, what happened. We're making the most of it – she's getting more real every day. She looks like when I first met her; although she says she feels younger and she loves me."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes – really think I do!" and wandered dreamily away.

When they got back that night, Annie was acting real odd. She couldn't take her eyes off Mitchell or Frankie and kept grinning at them.

"Are you okay?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes fine…..aren't you tired yet?"

"Ah no! Going to watch TV for a bit; if that's okay with you."

Mitchell sat down on the sofa next to Frankie putting his arm around her shoulder & pulling her in for a kiss. He looked up to see Annie staring at them with a very unusual look on her face.

"Is she alright?" whispered Mitchell.

"Annie's fine. What did you get up to today?"

"The usual: mop and bucket, etc. George was really weird; kept asking questions about how did we do it. And if I feel anything."

"Well how many people do you know who have sex with a ghost?" said Frankie.

"That's true. But you don't ask your best mate about you know…."

"Really! I thought that was the lad's night out favourite topic of conversation – that or the footie."

"Well not with me. It's special, intimate, our time not for anyone else." And he nuzzled her neck.

"You're special in all ways. Especially…." She whispered something that made him blush & then gave the biggest of grins.

He looked over & Annie was smiling – but it was a creepy smile & she winked!

"What is? Let's go upstairs Frankie," grabbing her hand. "Is Annie alright? She seems very odd tonight…."

"She's in a funny mood that's all. Probably my fault we've been talking about all sorts of things."

They went into Mitchell's bedroom, Frankie walked over to the bed but he turned & opened the door again and looked back up the corridor.

"Are YOU alright?" mused Frankie.

"Don't know….."

"Come on babe," she said coming over and putting her arms around his waist. "I'm so lucky to have found you. I don't know how long I'm here for and I don't want to waste a second."

He twisted so he was facing her. "Sounds good to me!"

Reaching to her waist swiftly pulled her t-shirt over her head exposing her bra. Then he pulled his own t-shirt off and threw it on the floor; manovering her onto the bed.

"I've been waiting all day for this." He growled undoing her jeans and pulling them down, she kicked them off. Frankie had his belt undone and before she could go any further Mitchell got his own jeans off too.

They kissed hard & deep & with sure passion as if nothing else mattered in the world. Mitchell's hand found the clasp to her bra, suddenly he was kneading her breast, pinching her nipple – but she'd already risen to the occasion. His lips closed over the tip, his tongue exploring it. Frankie moaned.

"You're playing my song" he murmured, looking at the other nipple. "Better not let you be lonely."

Frankie's nails were making patterns on Mitchell's back; he's eyes turned black and she could feel him hardening. A ripping sound & her knickers were off, Mitchell shimmed out of his, kicking them off the bed.

There was a muffled squeal from the end of the bed.

"Eh" said Mitchell; but Frankie gently pulled him back to face her, kissing him with such intensity.

"Oh God, Frankie. I need to be in you." His fingers exploring her thighs & finding her more than ready for him. He parted her with his fingers & eased the tip of his cock in. Slowly thrusting in further and harder with each rise.

Frankie gasped….there was another gasp but it didn't come from Mitchell. He was almost holding his breath to hold onto the moment as long as he could, then he shuddered releasing his energy.

"Wow!" panted Mitchell rolling onto his back, "That was intensive"

"Mmmmm"

"Was that you?" he laughed.

"Mmmmm," mimicked Frankie. "You're amazing! My turn now."

"Oh goody. I'm putty in your hands."

"Not for long…..honey!", her hands finding his cock and squeezing gently. "Close your eyes & think of Heaven."

Annie's head slowly emerged from floor at the end of the bed, she had been touching Frankie's foot the whole time. She'd felt similar emotions & reactions.

"You're not…" she whispered, watching Frankie's head lower to his groin…"later, bye." Vanishing red-faced.

"Is there an echo in here?" Mitchell opened his eyes; then "Jesus – wow! Oh God, Frankie!"

"Enjoy that?" she mused, straddling him.

Mitchell groaned with pleasure, "What again…..you're insatiable!"

Lots of laughter & bed squeaks happened the rest of the night.

Annie sat outside the door listening & going crimson…..then giggling "Oh Frankie you naughty, naughty girl! Thank you!" she whispered.

**Please review and comment.**


End file.
